


Behind each other skin

by Mestizo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Body Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestizo/pseuds/Mestizo
Summary: For a moment he felt so sick he thought he was going to faint.He looked at himself: broad chest, long legs, defined muscles that clearly weren't his.“Mirror” he thought “I need a mirror”.He ran to the bathroom, stumbling and hitting  every furnishings.He entered the bathroom, swallowing hard before taking one more step and looking at himself at the mirror...or more correctly, to look at He Tian's face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Eve416, for suggesting this. Please let me know your though!  
> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Mestizo

*bip bip bip bip*  
How can such a simple noise be so fucking annoying?  
That was the thought that woke GuanShan up. He felt so tired...how could it be morning already? He stretched out his arm, searching for his cellphone.  
Why was the bedside table so freaking far?  
He finally grabbed the phone, squinting his eyes at the screen’s light.  
“What the fuck?” he groaned. It was just 6am! Who the fuck changed his alarm?  
He put the phone back, ready to fall back to sleep. He fell on his pillow, tucking himself under the sheets. It was kind of cold and there was too much light.  
He turned his head the other way, sighing and taking in the skyscrapers view-  
…  
Wait, what?  
He jumped up, looking around.  
Yup, that was definitely He Tian's apartment. What the hell was he doing there? And where the hell was that asshole?  
He lifted the sheets: he was wearing just a pair of boxers! And they weren't his!  
GuanShan gritted his teeth, raging. What kind of sick joke was this?  
He got up.  
“Woah!” said GuanShan, stumbling. He looked around, resting his hips on the boxes near the bed. Everything felt...far away, like he has become taller all of a sudden.  
He closed his eyes, shaking his head and caressing his forehead, all the way back to the back of his head.  
What the...his hair felt so long. He grabbed his bangs, taking it in front of his eyes.  
It was black, pitch black.   
A kind of black that he knew too well to mistake.  
For a moment he felt so sick he thought he was going to faint.  
He looked at himself: broad chest, long legs, defined muscles that clearly weren't his.   
“Mirror” he thought “I need a mirror”.  
He ran to the bathroom, stumbling and hitting every furnishings.  
He entered the bathroom, swallowing hard before taking one more step and looking at himself at the mirror...or more correctly, to look at He Tian's face.  
His eyes widened and with trembling hands, he touched his-...He Tian's cheeks.   
“WHAT THE FUCK??!!!” he shouted, jumping back and falling inside the bathtub, bumping his head into the wall.  
“Ahh!! Fuck! That hurts!!” said GuanShan, grabbing the back of his head.  
Impossible, that just couldn't be real!   
A dream? Alcohol? Drugs?  
What the hell was going on? Felt like some cliché low category manwhua!  
He closed his eyes, covering them with his hands. He breathed, slowly.  
In and out.  
“Again”  
In and out.  
He got up, hands still on his eyes.  
In and out.  
His hands slipped down, and slowly he opened his left eye first, the right one next.  
There he is, He Tian, in the mirror... looking at him. He walked outside of the bathroom, then again inside, looking at the mirror. Again, outside, inside. For at least ten minutes, but He Tian was always there. He set up on the toilet, cover his mouth.   
“This is madness” he whispered “This can't be real” feeling cold as ice all of a sudden he looked at himself. How can that maniac sleep in boxers during winter?  
Wait...where was He Tian?   
Considering the situation, it seemed right to assume that something must have happened to him too ... and so it meant that-  
“Phone!!” shouted GuanShan, running back to the living room/bedroom.  
He grabbed it, looking for He Tian's number.  
“Where the hell is it?” he said, looking at the list of unknowns number for the third time. Then,he stopped, and sighed.  
“I’m an idiot”  
Of course there was no He Tian's number! He needed to calm down. He sat on the mattress, looking back at the contact list.  
“There it is” he said “Tch, that asshole, calling me don't close mountain even here. I’ll kill him”  
He raised the phone, trying to remember if he had left it on when he went to sleep.  
So it seemed, luckily, when he heard it ringing.  
He waited for what seemed an eternity, and finally someone answered.  
“Hello?”  
Man, it was so freaking weird to hear his voice on the other side of the phone. It was happening for real, wasn't it?  
“He Tian?”  
“Who's this?”  
“It's...uhh.. it's me! GuanShan!”  
He heard himself yawning. That bastard was still sleeping, knowing nothing. At least he was relieved to know that his body was in a safe place.  
“Mo? What’s up with your voice?” a moment of silence “What's up with my voice?”  
GuanShan pinched the bridge of his nose, this was going to be really hard.  
“Are you at my place?”  
He heard the sound of sheets ruffling.  
“I think so...why am I here?”  
“Listen to me! My mum is probably still asleep, you need to come to your place, now!”  
“Uh? But-...”  
Then it was silence. For at least a minute.   
“He Tia-”  
“Woah woah. What the fuck? What the hell is this?”  
“He Tian! Keep your voice down you dumbass!!”  
“What…? Wait, wait! Is this me?? How...WHAT?”  
“HE TIAN!!”  
The phone must have fallen from He Tian's hand, cause he heard a loud thud, other noises, then He picked up his phone.  
“Ok, I don't know what this is. GuanShan? It's really you?”  
“Of course it's me!”  
“ 'Cause I’m looking at you right now, and I don't know what the fuck is going on! Why am I like this? Where is my body?”  
“It's here! I mean...I’m you!”  
“Say what?? How?”  
GuanShan sat up walking nervously through the room “You think I know?! This is bullshit!!”  
“Ouch!” screamed He Tian  
“What? What happened?”  
“I pinched myself. Looks like it's not a dream”  
“Of course it's not! I wish!”  
Another moment “Your skin is so soft~”  
“DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME DICKHEAD!”  
“Technically I’m touching myself. Oh! That's a good idea”  
GuanShan lowered his voice, trying to sound as much menacing as possible, and it felt so strange to ear that particular sound, that he knew so well, coming out of his mouth.  
“He Tian, I swear I’m going to smash your face in the wall and cut your dick off if you don't come here this moment! I swear!!”  
He heard him sighing “I was kidding. I get it. I’ll be there in a moment. After a warm shower~”  
“I’M TAKING THE KNIFE!”  
He heard him chuckling, and it sounded like something completely new.  
“Alright. Meanwhile, you have my permission to enjoy my body as much as you like”  
“AS IF, ASSHOLE!”   
And GuanShan closed the call.  
Of course He Tian would react like that, what else could he expects?   
He sat down on the couch, he knows that he shouldn't panic, but that was a fucking mess! How was that happening? How can he turn everything back to normal? What if… what if!  
“Damn it!” he said grabbing his hair “Calm down, you need to fix this, you have to fix this!”  
He nodded, clutching his hands.  
He observed them, opening them slowly...such long fingers. He looked at them closely, brushing each tip of the fingers with the thumb. It didn't felt particularly different, just...skin on skin.  
Suddenly he felt goosebumps raising all over him. No shit, he was practically naked.  
He choose whatever clothes from He Tian's wardrobe, going back to the kitchen. He felt so hungry, like never before. He Tian's body needed so much more energy than his.   
With nothing much to do during his waiting for He Tian's arrival, he decided to eat something.  
He recalled that he had stored some leftover for He Tian the day before, so he looked inside the fridge, finding them.  
Nothing particular, some fried eggs and vegetables. He placed them on the counter, reaching easily for a plate.  
“Tall bastard” he thought.   
He sat down and took a bite, and his mouth went ajar: it tasted so freaking good!!  
“What the hell?” he said, taking three other full spoons of eggs.   
In his brain he knew that those flavors were nothing special, but it felt like his tongue had never tasted something like this!  
Was this...was this how He Tian tasted his food? No wonder he always makes him cook for him!  
While keeping eating like his life depended on it, he started to wonder what else He Tian could feel different from him. Like...pain? Fatigue? It was He Tian's body after all, does that mean that he had become as strong as him?  
Wait a minute...what about his weak point? Maybe he was super ticklish somewhere or something like that!  
He sat up, gulping down the last bite. He started to tickling himself; first under his armpits. Nothing.  
Maybe his feets?  
Nope.  
“Where else?” he thought “Oh, the neck”  
He grazed his neck, lightly, with the tips of his fingers. First under the ear, then under the jaw. He felt something...but it wasn't exactly ticklish.  
He traced a line from his chin, all way down through the Adam apple to the middle of his clavicles.  
A jolt hitted him, raising from his spine. That wasn't ticklish at all!  
He felt himself burning and he pushed away his hands, clicking his tongue.  
“What the fuck! Damn you He Tian!”  
As he tried to recompose himself, someone knocked at the door.  
He immediately run towards it, risking to smash himself against it.  
“Freaking long legs!” he hissed.  
He opened the door...and saw himself.   
Honestly, it felt terrifying, and judging by He Tian's expression on his face, the feeling must have been mutual.  
At least, for the first five seconds.  
“Well... don't I look good~?”  
Said He Tian, grinning. Ear himself talking with that kind of grin made his stomach churn. He almost couldn't recognize his own voice, or face.  
“Stop being a dick!”  
“Don't make that grumpy expression with my face” said He Tian entering his own apartment “You're making me look ugly. It only suits your face”  
GuanShan slammed the door, confirming that he wasn't able to control his strength “Can't you take this more seriously?!”  
“I’m hungry”  
“Listen to me damnit!”  
“I’m listening” he said, opening the fridge, eating and making a disappointed face right after the first bite of GuanShan's fried eggs “It tasted different yesterday”  
“He Tian! Can't you fucking see that we are in each other's body? Doesn't makes you freak out!?”  
“A little” he said “But then I thought that I should just enjoy the moment”  
GuanShan went close to him, grabbing his yellow t shirt and looking down at his red hair “I swear if you dared to do something to me…”  
He Tian smiled, tilting his head a little “Nothing, I swear”  
GuanShan pursed his lips, letting him go “I’ll choose to believe you. And stop smiling like an idiot! It disgust me!”  
He Tian laughed “Why? You look so good. I looked in the mirror for so long~”  
“Shut up!”  
“My cheeks kind of hurts. You're too grumpy, you're going to look like a monkey”  
GuanShan grabbed his hair, desperate “This must be some fucking nightmare!”  
At that point GuanShan sighed, sitting on the stool and crossing his legs, as his usual.  
“Calm the fuck down” he said, crossing his harms, tilting his head upwards.  
“Easy for you!”  
He Tian shaked his head “We just need to analyze this situation thoroughly” touching his pockets, he looked around, like he was looking for something.  
“Don't even think about smoking in my body, asshole”  
“Whatever” he shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets “So, what could have caused this? Any idea?”  
GuanShan thought, biting his lower lip “None, damnit”  
“Something different happened yesterday?”   
He retraced the events of the day before: he got up, had breakfast, went to school, then He Tian's apartment, cooked for him, insulted him and went home.   
“Nothing”  
He Tian nodded, resting his elbows on the kitchen island behind him “Same”  
“That's it?? You're not fucking helping!! You useless bastard!”  
“Stop yelling. We need to focus, and think about what to do next. Like going to school or not”  
“Are you stupid? We have entry exams today. I don't want to lose a year!”  
“Uh, forgot about those”  
“Of course you did! Ughh...what a fucking mess!”  
He Tian stood up “Let’s go then”  
GuanShan snapped at him “WHAT?”  
He Tian scratched the back of his neck, letting his hand linger through his short hair “Look, it's just one day. We go to school, we do the tests, and we go home. Luckily today is Friday, we’ll have an entire weekend to figure things out”  
GuanShan thought, pondering “It's too risky!”  
He Tian laughed “Yeah, cause everyone is going to believe this situation. The worse that could happen is a sudden rise of your reputation”  
“Hey! How dare yo-”  
“But, whatever. I’m not the one with low grades so, you know” he turned back, taking a bottle of water and taking a long sip.  
GuanShan looked at him, and if that's wasn't his body, he would probably try to punch it into a pulp. Unfortunately...he was right. Entry exams were his last chance to recover his already low grades.   
He stood up, clutching his fist “Ok”  
He Tian grinned “Good Mo~”  
“BUT! I’m warning you, don't try anything funny at school! Avoid any contact and just focus on the test! And don't make that stupid smile with my face!”  
He Tian laughed, tilting his head “You think I'm the one who's going to have problems?”  
GuanShan went pale. Yeah...He Tian's wasn't exactly unpopular. He felt sick thinking of all his fangirls. He sighed, covering his eyes with his hands: that was such a bad idea.  
“Just tell me where your fucking uniform is”  
He knew he was smiling, he just didn't want to look at him “Second drawer”  
GuanShan left the room, followed by He Tian.  
“Don't follow me!”  
“Why? I just want to make sure that you don't do anything weird with my body”  
GuanShan gritted his teeth “Who cares about your ugly body? Stay here you sick evil demon!”  
“Keep telling you that~” said He Tian, resting his back on the wall beside the room.  
GuanShan entered the room, looking for He Tian's uniform. He found it, looking at himself. He was too shocked earlier when he dressed up, but now undressing He Tian's body felt... weird.  
He looked at the door, making sure that He Tian wasn't peeking.  
He started with his shirt, trying not to look at himself and wearing the shirt. He then looked at his pants...he needed a distraction.  
“The tests are the same for all classes, right?”  
“Uh uh”  
“I was thinking...I mean, if you're going to do my test...you always have high rates in all the exams, right?”  
“What can I say”  
“Tch. That's... good and all for me...but what about you? I mean, my grades are-”  
“You don't need to worry about that”  
GuanShan went silent, putting up his pants.   
'Fucking He Tian’ he thought, walking towards the door.  
“Who said I’m worr-” he gasped “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??”  
He Tian was groping his ass cheeks like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
He grinned, slowly raising them up “Oops”  
“You...mother...FUCKER!!”  
After some chase, they finally accorded to a no-touch rule, and for a good half an hour they planned they're entire day, according to meet at lunch time and to text each other if they need some information.  
Then they went out, walking towards the elevator, pressing the button.  
“You forgot to close the door” said He Tian, looking back at the door.  
“Oh, right” answered GuanShan “Where are the-”  
“Inside pocket of my bag”  
GuanShan narrowed his eyes, clicking his tongue.  
“Fucking lazy” he hissed.  
He went back to lock the door, at the same time the elevator reached their floor; just when GuanShan was about to put the key inside the lock, He Tian went inside the elevator and peered out of the doors.  
“By the way, I could never guessed that your nipples were so pink. Cute~”.  
GuanShan eyes went wide, he felt his face melting, and before he could run towards He Tian to punch himself in the face, the elevator's door started to close, leaving him outside and furious; he watched He Tian, waving happily, gesturing that he was going to wait for him downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! I've finally made it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter too, even if at some point it went on a kind of sentimental direction, guess habits are hard to die!! Hope you're going to enjoy this, please let me know your thought!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Mestizo  
> Find me on tumblr! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

To: Mom  
I went to school earlier, to study some more for the test.

“Yeah... right” thought GuanShan, no one's gonna believe that, especially his mother. Not that he had another choice. He sent the message, sighing heavily.  
He looked at his side, watching his body walking beside him...man it was weird.  
He Tian, who apparently wasn't affected at all, was looking at his phone, one hand deep inside his pocket.  
“I don't know” said GuanShan “What if someone calls me?”  
“Just close the call and send a message”  
“But…”  
“What? You would rather let me answer to your mother?”  
GuanShan grimaced “Fuck no”  
“Then shut up and keep your cellphone, if you need something text me. Like...the name of a teacher of something like that, I’ll do same. And straight your back, you're hunching too much”  
GuanShan raised his head, looking forward and straightening his back “It's not my fault, I’m not used to…” he bit his tongue, like hell he was going to admit that he was too tall.  
He Tian grinned, showing again that smile that looked so wrong in his face “What?”  
“Tch, forget it”  
Suddenly someone whispered behind them “Look! It's him! Let's say hi!”  
“He Tian! Good morning~”  
“Good morning~”  
GuanShan rolled his eyes, it was the third time, and they weren't even near the school. He refused to look back, ignoring them. Unfortunately, the girls kept bugging him till He Tian bumped his side with his elbow, raising his chin towards the girls, grinning.  
GuanShan grunted, looking back at He Tian's fangirls “What?” he said, annoyed.  
The girls yelped, embracing each other “N-nothing!”  
Said one of them, running away “Maybe he is in a bad mood” whispered the other.  
“Ahhh~” sighed He Tian “I get that you're jealous little Mo”  
“YOU WISH!!”  
“But you need to smile, or they are going to annoy you even more at school”  
GuanShan clicked his tongue “This is bullshit!” he kicked a pebble, startling two other guys who just walked beside them.  
He Tian smirked, lowering his head and then tilting it towards him “You think you can handle it?”  
“Like you care!”  
“Of course I do. You're inside my body now, this implies responsibilities on your part”  
GuanShan hissed, he was so freaking annoyed, everything was always about He Tian! Damn this situation! And the worst part was that they didn't have the slightest idea of what they could do to turn things right. They didn't have the time. That reminded him of his test, and suddenly he regretted all the time he wasted and that he could've use for actually studying a little more. And not for himself, he was used to his bad grades, but fucking He Tian was always at the top list. He didn't want to be responsible for him, what the fuck!  
“What are you worrying about?” suddenly said He Tian.  
GuanShan snapped at him “What?”  
“You're making that face when you think too much, which...is the same no matter what face you're wearing, interesting”  
GuanShan felt his face heating up, but just before he could open his mouth, a group of at least fifteen girls surrounded him, somehow they had reached the school entrance without noticing.  
They all started talking at the same time, asking all kind of questions, he didn't even know where to look at, he was about to shout them away, when with the corner of his eye he saw He Tian, looking at him and raising both his forefingers at each side of his mouth, gesturing a smile and then walking away.  
GuanShan bitted the inside of his cheek, so much that he could taste blood on his tongue.  
It was going to be such a long fucking day.

Walking and at the same time being followed by a group of adoring girls seemed to be an harder task then he thought. And after seeing that their precious He Tian seemed kind of “sad” and “possibly ill” GuanShan opted for He Tian's solution. He took a long breath, concentrating, and trying to recall to his mind the way He Tian smiled. He felt his lips rising as like his eyebrows, it was... awkward.  
So much awkward that all the girls stopped talking at the same time, looking at his face blankly. His face must've looked ridiculous.  
'WHAT NOW??’ thought GuanShan, looking at them while they were whispering to one another.  
Despite that, after some minutes and a lot of “let me walk you to the nurse office He Tian~!!” declined, obviously, GuanShan was somehow able to reach He Tian's classroom.  
As usual, a lot of girls greeted him, but...not many of the guys. To be honest, they clearly ignored him.  
It wasn't hard to get the reason: having in class a guy who constantly get the attention of every fucking girl on an entire school isn't that funny.  
“Tch” thought GuanShan “What a bunch of losers”  
“Hey!” he said to one of his fan “Which is my desk?”  
“H-huh?”

 

The first two hours passed fairly good, with nothing much happening. Aside from the girls not many people paid too much attention to him, that also thanks the tests, who kept everyone concentrating on their task. GuanShan, despite everything, tried his very best with the test, but math was his weak point and he practically left the paper with nothing written on it. History and English went slightly better than usual.

He was looking at a textbook, getting ready for the next test, when he felt his phone vibrating. He looked around, unlocking the screen: a message from He Tian.  
He opened it, and looked at picture of one of his classmates...who clearly looked uncomfortable; under it, a text from He Tian:

From: He Tian  
Who is this guy?

From: GuanShan  
Gao Peng, a classmate. Why? What happened?

From: He Tian  
Are you guys friends?

From: GuanShan  
Not really, why??

From: He Tian  
He greeted me

From: GuanShan  
THAT'S IT? Just say “hi” then! Or fucking ignore him! What are you stupid??

From: He Tian  
I don't like him, he's too friendly

From: GuanShan  
You're sick! Stop taking photos of my classmates! 

A photo of himself, grimacing, was sent right after that. That asshole was having fun, wasn't he?

From: He Tian  
I think I mastered your grumpy expression, looks like I know you pretty well uh? What about you? 

From: GuanShan  
Fuck you!! Don’t you dare taking any weird photo! Also it's a fucking nightmare!! How do you even survive?? Getting so much attention every freaking minutes! What the fuck!!

From: He Tian  
Aww~ are you worried? (And, that's a great idea you're giving me here, I should go to the bathroom as soon I can) 

From: GuanShan  
Fuck no! This sucks! I’ll kill you if you try that!

From: He Tian  
What about the test? I’m doing great here

From: GuanShan  
I’m failing all of them

 

Suddenly he felt something poking at his back, he turned around, looking at a girl sitting behind him.  
“What?” he said  
“Umm...sorry He Tian, I called you a few times but you didn't answer me”  
“Oh” he said, of course he wasn't used of being called with that asshole’s name, he tried to look relaxed, resting his harm on the backrest “Umm... sorry about that, I guess”  
Ugh, he felt so dirty.  
The girl smiled, shaking his head “I was just wondering if we could eat lunch together”  
GuanShan's phone vibrated, and after looking at it he looked back at the girl.  
“I...uhh, I need to do something so-”  
“Oh, that's fine”  
He nodded turning the other way.

From: He Tian  
Sure. Don't worry too much about that. My grades are fine. See you at lunch.

 

At lunchtime GuanShan find himself starving, damn He Tian and his abnormal body. What was he some kind of monster who constantly need energy? On his way to the snack shop, a lot of girls kept asking to eat lunch with him, of course he turned all of them down.  
And just when he was about to reach the shop, another pair stopped him. It was never ending.  
He turned them down with a slightly better smile than the one he made that morning, but after walking away he heard them whispering  
“You think he's meeting again with that delinquent?”  
“The red haired one?”  
“Um”  
“Maybe, I mean what for? He’s so unpleasant, such a such a waste of time”

Suddenly he didn't feel that hungry anymore, or more precisely, He Tian's body was starving, but his mind felt... exhausted.  
In the end he thought that it wasn't up to him to decide if he could eat or not, so he forced himself and went to the shop. He took his wallet, but as he noticed, it wasn't his, but He Tian's.  
He opened it and his mouth went ajar: no wonder it felt so heavy. What did he need all that money for?  
He stared at it for a long time, gripping it harder and harder. He sighed, taking the amount necessary for the cheapest sandwich.  
“This suck”

When GuanShan reached the rooftop He Tian was already there, sitting on the floor and... taking photos of himself, or photos of his face, smiling.  
“Stop that!” he said, sitting in front of him “That's sick”  
He Tian chuckled, resting his face on his hand “I beg to differ, this is a chance to take. Go for it, you can take as much photo as you like of me”  
“Why would I like a photo of some piece of shit uh? Shut up and let me eat”  
He Tian sighed, lying down and putting his arms under his head “You're no fun”  
“This is not funny! I want things to go back to normal” he opened his sandwich, taking a big bite. It tasted like nothing, so lame. Something is definitely wrong with He Tian for not liking sandwiches.  
“Also, your fucking fan girls are so-”  
“Hey” interrupted He Tian “Is that your lunch? That's it?”  
“What if it is?”  
“You think that's enough for my body? What about all my money?”  
GuanShan gritted his teeth “I knew it! You exchange our wallets, didn't you?”  
He Tian shrugged “I just figured that you’d had to eat a lot more than usual”  
“And what? That I couldn't afford it?”  
He Tian narrowed his eyes, looking annoyed “Why would I let you spend money for me uh? My body is my responsibility”  
“THAT'S-!!”  
At that moment the rooftop's doors opened with a loud bang, revealing none other than Jian Yi, and Zhang Zheng Xi. Jian Yi arm was resting around Zheng Xi shoulders, dragging him around. As soon as Jian Yi saw them, his face lighted up.  
“Found them!!” he shouted “Hey hey!!”  
“Stop dragging me!”  
GuanShan gulped, looking at He Tian, who sat up.  
That wasn't good. They agreed to meet at the rooftop in order to avoid as many people as possible, but of course Jian Yi was able to find them like nothing. That guy was some kind of freaky alien.  
The two sat down in front of them, Jian Yi happily smiling  
“We were looking for you guys, what were you up to?”  
GuanShan looked away “Nothing”  
“Wah, He Tian! Your face looks like GuanShan's right now! That's awesome!”  
GuanShan clenched his jaw, fuck! He even heard He Tian chuckling behind him.  
He tried his best to raise his lips into a smile “Ha ha” he laughed.  
Jian Yi and Zheng Xi looked at him horrified  
“What’s that?” said Jian Yi “Gross”  
GuanShan felt his brain's veins pulsing with rage, but thankfully He Tian came to the rescue.  
“Why are you here anyway?” he was so much better than him at acting. Though he just looked indifferent more than annoyed.  
“Oh, right!” said Jian Yi “We were thinking”  
“You were thinking” corrected him Zheng Xi  
“To go somewhere today, after school! To celebrate the end of the tests you know! Like... karaoke!”  
“Fuck no!” said GuanShan  
“Let's go!” said He Tian.

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi looked at them, at total loss.  
“Are you guys playing some kind of weird game?”  
‘We fucked up’ thought GuanShan.  
At that moment the first bell announcing the closing end of lunchtime rang. Jian Yi snapped out of his trance, looking at his phone “Crap! XiXi! I forgot to eat my lunch!”  
“I told you to just send them a text!”  
They stood up running towards the door “See you later guys! We're going to celebrate! Right XiXi?”  
“Stop shouting!”  
GuanShan sighed in relief as soon as the door closed. That was a close call.  
He Tian was humming “Can't wait for after school uh?”  
“Hell no! Are you insane? I don't want to!”  
“Relax. It's just karaoke. Say, how are you at singing?”  
GuanShan stood up, showing his teeth, raging  
“There's no fucking way that I’m going to karaoke or freaking anywhere else looking like this!”  
He Tian shrugged, scratching his head “Alright, alright. Whatever you say”  
GuanShan frowned, that was... unexpectedly easy.  
At that moment the second bell rang, GuanShan got up, sighing. The thought of going back to He Tian's classroom sounded extremely exhausting, but he didn't have a choice, at least it was just a matter of few hours then they could go home. As they walked down the stairs, GuanShan found himself walking some feet away from his body. Looking at himself, walking alone was... revealing. He was aware of how everyone avoided his eyes, or how indifferent they looked at him, what he didn't know, was what happened as soon as he walked away.  
The hate, the disgust, the whispering.  
He stopped walking, spectator of himself.  
And his back suddenly looked so small, too small for all that weight.  
On the other side, He Tian's body was welcomed with smiles, maybe not by everyone, but it sure felt like the other side of a mirror. For a moment he wondered if He Tian could notice all that difference between them, or maybe he just didn't care.  
Suddenly he felt nauseated, and something burning in his stomach felt like flowing out of his mouth.  
Without He Tian noticing, he took another corridor, going back to his class.  
He felt like locking himself into his room, at his house.  
Instead he locked himself inside of He Tian's body, and somehow it felt safe.

The remaining hours passed in a haze, and every test done.  
It wasn't easy, but he was pretty sure that it was the best he had ever done.  
It took him ten minutes to get out of school, avoiding He Tian's fangirls was an impossible task.  
He stood at the entrance, waiting for He Tian.  
After half an hour, still no sight of him.  
“Where the hell is that fucker??” he hissed, taking out his phone.  
He was about to call him, when a video call reached him: from He Tian.  
A shiver...went through all his spine.  
He answered, and the first thing that he saw, was his face.  
“Hey” said He Tian “Where are you? You're late”  
“He Tia-” he bit his tongue “GuanShan, where are you?”  
“Uh? What do you mean?” he changed the position of the camera, recording Jian Yi, singing with all his might, posing like a professional singer.  
Then, back to his face “What? You said you wanted to come here? You made me come here for nothing?”  
GuanShan widened his eyes, taking the phone one inch away from his nose “You... little...wha- don't-!”  
“Ah, sorry. Jian Yi’s song it’s almost over” He Tian looked behind him, making sure that the other two guys weren't looking at him, then he smiled “My turn next” he winked, just before closing the call.  
GuanShan stared at the screen, boiling from head to toe, until a text reached him: it was the address of the karaoke.  
“YOU... PIECE OF SHIT!!!”

GuanShan already knew that He Tian's strength and stamina were something else, but seeing how a run from school, towards the karaoke, did nothing to his body made it feels like something completely inhuman.  
He entered the place, looking for those idiots, and after asking to some waitress, he finally find them.  
He opened the door, sweating...and what he saw, was worse than his worst nightmare.  
First, he saw Jian Yi: crying while laughing his ass off, cheeks red, smashing his hand on a small couch. Then Zheng Xi, on the other side of the room, a phone in his hand while clearly recording. He was holding back a laugh, amazed by the show who was ultimately showing He Tian, while using his body: singing, at the top of his lungs, one feet over the table, some kind of shitty love song.  
GuanShan never felt so mad and embarrassed in all his life. It felt so overwhelming that he found himself unable to move.  
At that moment, He Tian noticed him, and while grinning he took the microphone closer to his lips, singing towards him.  
“Babe~!!” he shouted “One night with you…~”  
The sound of his voice singing pierced his heart like a poisoned arrow.  
Jian Yi fell on the ground.  
“What the fuck…” said Zheng Xi, while taking on hand over his mouth, trying his best to repress a laugh.  
Even Jian Yi finally noticed him “He Tian!!! You need to see this!!! Redhead-”  
“BABE~!!” shouted He Tian, and Jian Yi fell face down, unable to finish his sentence.  
That was enough.  
He didn't care what those two idiots might think, he took He Tian by his wrist, tossing the microphone towards Jian Yi’s head (hitting him)  
and rushed towards the exit.  
“Hey!!” said He Tian “I was about to sing the best part”  
“SHUT UP!!”  
“Don't get mad~. You have an amazing voice, so sweet. You need to put the right use to it”  
“I said shut up! That's it, you're dead! I’m going to chop your dick off! And after that, I’m going to smash your head inside a toilet, cause it's full of shit!”  
He Tian hummed, looking at the street and at the people around them “And in which part you let go of me?”  
GuanShan looked back, lowering his eyes to his hand, who was still holding He Tian wrist with a tight grip.  
“Fuck you!” he said, snapping his hand away  
“Why you had to humiliate me like that? Why can't you focus more on this fucking problem? You think this is a game? You think this is fun? It sucks!”  
He Tian shrugged “You're taking it too seriously”  
GuanShan gritted his teeth “You just don't care! And to think that I-!”  
He stopped, he didn't want to say how much he tried to make He Tian look like normal during all day, making him seems all smiles and kind and not like... himself.  
'Ah’ he thought, before looking at himself, and feeling that nauseating heat inside his stomach. Now he get it.  
He took a step back, looking at the other side of the road.  
“We’re going to your apartment” he said, his voice low “And we are going to fix this, I don't care how”  
He didn't wait for He Tian's answer, he turned back starting walking.  
He heard He Tian clicking his tongue, before he started following him.

He didn't say a word during the entire walk, and even after that, after they had reached the apartment.  
He walked towards the couch, sitting down.  
He Tian followed him, taking a chair and sitting in front of him.  
“So” he said “What did you have in mind?”  
GuanShan pouted, lowering his head and intertwining his fingers “I don't know”  
He Tian sighed, raising his head and looking at the ceiling “Maybe…we should try to hold our hands or something?”  
“That's dumb...”  
He Tian crossed his legs, arching an eyebrow.  
GuanShan grunted, getting up “...but I guess we could try, fuck”  
They stood up, and He Tian offered his hands, looking as much serious as he could.  
GuanShan twisted his lips, technically he was just going to hold his own hands, so that wasn't going to be as embarrassing as he thought.  
He stretched out his hands, and while gripping his own, he avoided eye contact, looking outside.  
And they stood there, holding hands, for long minutes... without anything happening.  
Finally GuanShan looked at their hands, but he didn't feel anything.  
“It's not working” said GuanShan  
“No shit” answered He Tian, releasing GuanShan's hands “Maybe a hug?”  
“Ugh!”  
He Tian raised his hands “I’m just saying, you know I don't like to hug myself either”  
GuanShan snorted “Hard to believe that, you narcissistic fuck”  
“Whatever” he said “I don't know what you expect. It's not like one of those things you can figure out by looking on the internet”  
GuanShan eyes widened, pointing at He Tian “That's it!!” he said, taking his phone.  
He Tian approached him, confused “What? What you looking at?” he looked at the screen “Are those...manwhua?”  
“Shut up and bring me a pen and paper, I’m going to write a list”  
He Tian shrugged, again, following GuanShan's orders anyway. After some minutes of long research, GuanShan had a long list of things to try in order to turn things back. If it was some shitty cliché manwhua situation that brought this to them, then maybe it was going to bring them out.

However, one and an unfortunate half hour later, nothing seemed to work.  
They had tried everything, from staring into each other's eyes, to bump each other head, to fall into one another... everything. Even hugging, to GuanShan displeasure.  
Nothing.  
And here they were, sitting on the floor, massaging their heads, swelling on the forehead.  
“Fuck, fuck all of this” hissed GuanShan “This is bullshit!”  
“You know” said He Tian, resting his elbows on his knee, and his chin on his hand “We could try to kis-”  
“FUCK NO! GROSS!”  
“Alright, alright” he got up, going towards the fridge and unpacking GuanShan's leftovers “Maybe... it's something more spiritual, like feelings or something”  
If that was the case, then they were doomed.  
GuanShan massaged his temples, at least things couldn't get worse, right?  
His cellphone rang.  
He looked at it.  
“Fuck” he hissed  
“What?” said He Tian, getting closer after putting his place on the kitchen island “Who is it?”  
GuanShan bitted his lips “My mom, I already texted her, but she hasn't seen me all day, she's worried…” he looked at the screen, and just when he was about to close the call, He Tian reached out his hand.  
“I’ll deal with it”  
“Pff, yeah right-”  
“Hey” He Tian was looking at him so seriously at that moment, that he found himself unable to add anything else. He gulped, looking at his phone and back to He Tian.  
Finally he gave his phone to He Tian, who nodded, answering the call.  
“Mom” he said “Yeah sorry, I’m at a friend's house and I couldn't answer, we were playing videogames”  
GuanShan heard the muffling voice of his mother on the other side  
“The tests? Yeah I did them, I think I did a pretty good job today”  
GuanShan bit his lips, unfortunately he couldn't say the same about He Tian's.  
Suddenly He Tian was smiling, it was a warm, affectionate smiles, that somehow reached his voice too “Thanks” he said “I think it's going to take a while here, don't wait for me. I’ll call you tomorrow” he nodded “Ok bye”.  
He closed the call, handling GuanShan's phone back.  
“Here”  
GuanShan took it back, of course he did it perfectly, what else did he expects?  
“You're good at everything, aren't you?” he said, suddenly  
He Tian looked at him, seriously.  
And GuanShan grinned, bitterly “No matter what you do. At school it was fucking exhausting. Everyone, expecting me to smile at every minute, at every second. Being polite with everyone...it felt so disgusting. But you just can do it, and do what everyone expect from a rich and perfect human being. 'Cause that's how is supposed to be. And you do it so damn good. I... could never...even if I wanted to-”  
“It's fake” said He Tian, interrupting him “All that is fake”  
GuanShan snorted “Yeah but-”  
“I started acting like that before I could even remember. Doing what ‘everyone expect me to do’, never being able to turn back. But you...are different. I noticed you know, how everyone treat you”  
“That's-”  
“At first I thought, well...this is the kind of mask that he use, it's fake, like me...but as soon as I looked closely, I noticed that... it's actually so different. For whatever reason, you act like this for anyone but yourself, and you're so faithful to that way of doing. Maybe you have something different, inside, that you keep to yourself because you have to do it for something greater. It's something that I couldn't do even if I wanted to. Me?” he chuckled, shaking his head “I don't even know. All the good act, all the good grades? I don't even care. But I do it anyway. It's fake” he gestured to his body, from head to toe, then pointing his forefingers to his heart, towards GuanShan body's chest “Everything”.  
GuanShan found himself puzzling, everything that he had thought during the day, He Tian had thought about it too...on a completely opposite way like...some kind of mirror.  
He cleared his throat, how did things turn out so sentimental? He needed to change the subject.  
“You act different towards me though” he regretted his words immediately, even more after seeing He Tian's smug expression.  
“Do I now? How's that, I wonder”  
“L-like I fucking care! Stop looking at me like that!”  
He Tian grinned “Why? Is my body reacting?”  
“Uh?”  
“You know, I was thinking about it earlier, if our sense of taste makes our food taste different...what about things that, excite us?”  
“Stop it”  
He Tian pushed GuanShan on the couch, looking at him from above “There's always been some parts of you…” he raised his hands, slowly “...that I really, really like”  
“I said stop you think that-”  
“Like” he interrupted “Your neck…” he traced the skin, softly, with the tips of his fingers “... specially the crook, and the side”  
GuanShan knew that it was sick, but his body felt paralyzed, his eyes fixed on He Tian's fingers, tracing his skin so carefully.  
“And...here, between your clavicle”  
GuanShan gulped, no way...no fucking way.  
His fingers went up, to his lips pressing his thumb into his lower lip, from right to left “And this...so so much” he whispered.  
“What kind of fucked up mind you think I have uh? Like I could...by looking at myself”  
He Tian smirked, lowering his eyes.  
GuanShan followed, looking at himself, and at the erection pressing inside his pants.  
He went pale as a ghost “W-what the” he looked back at GuanShan “You're such a sick son of a bitch!!” he got up, running towards the bathroom, locking the door.  
He was surrounded by girls all day long, and nothing happened, now he just had to look at himself for a few seconds and He Tian's body reacted like that.  
How?? And most of all...why?  
He felt himself throbbing inside his boxers, and he knew he was blushing like crazy. Someone knocked at the door  
“May I suggest” said He Tian “A cold shower? I heard it usually works”  
“SHUT UP!! I’m going to make you pay for this!”  
He heard him chuckling “Be my guest, I can't wait to know what you feel like”  
“ARGH!”  
He Tian's dick was something else, he even though of stroking himself a couple of time, but he just couldn't do it. So, it took a looooooong cold shower to bring things to a decent state.  
When he finally got out of the bathroom, He Tian was sitting on a stool, munching at some snacks.  
He greeted him with an innocent smile, GuanShan looked at him disgusted.  
“Don't eat shitty food with my body”  
“Too hungry”  
GuanShan shaked his head, walking towards the kitchen while rolling up his sleeves.

It wasn't a bad way to end the day, actually it felt pretty reassuring. Cooking and eating, trying to forget how things got all mixed up, seeing things in such a different way; and even though he was living by He Tian's point of view, somehow he was able to learn more about himself than He Tian. Sure, he thought, he learned a lot of unexpected things about that asshole too. Not that he cared, of course.

Before going to bed they tried a few other things, like saying each other name or some other magic spells that He Tian found on the internet.  
Of course they didn't work.  
“We tried everything but kissing, you sure you don't want to try?”  
“Of course I am! Not even dead! Shut up!”  
He got close to the bed, wondering if he should sleep in the couch, when suddenly he was brutally tackled over it, smashed by his body weight over his. Has he always been that heavy?  
“The fuck are you doing?”  
“Let's sleep together”  
“Fuck no!”  
“Why? Your body temperature is so low at night, and maybe it could work as a cure”  
GuanShan was about to scream, but he was just so, so freaking tired. He pushed GuanShan away from him, putting a pillow between them.  
“Don't touch me, just sleep. And tomorrow we’re going to some shrine”  
“What you think we're cursed or something?”  
“It totally looks like a curse to me”  
He Tian shrugged, tugging himself under the sheets “I don't know about that”  
“Tch, whatever” said GuanShan, rolling on the other side, before turning off the lights.  
He closed his eyes, yearning for some good rest, unfortunately it didn't last long.  
“Hey” said He Tian, beside him, poking at his back  
“What?”  
Some seconds passed, and when GuanShan didn't heard anything he turned around, did that fucker had fallen asleep?  
Instead he saw He Tian, his eyes fixed on his.  
They didn't say a word, until He Tian spoke, whispering:  
“Maybe you don't care or something, but for what it matters....I’ve never faked with you. Never”  
GuanShan eyes went wide, and his heart seems like it has skipped a beat.  
He bit his lips, lowering his eyes. When he looked back at He Tian's, they were shining and warmed the same way he had while he talked to his mother.  
He closed his eyes 'I must be out of my mind’ the next thing he knew was that his hand had somehow reached He Tian's shirt, and that their lips were pressing against each other.  
It was brief, shorter than a breath and frankly pretty weird.  
After that second, he pushed back, looking at his eyes  
“See” he said “Told you it wouldn't work”  
After that, he turned his back to He Tian, earing his heart beat going louder and louder.  
“Guess not” laughed He Tian.

The next morning, GuanShan stretched out his harms nicely, welcomed by the warm light of the morning sun and a weight, gripping at his side... wait, what?  
He lowered his eyes, looking at a black haired head resting on his stomach. He opened his mouth, punching that head right away  
“WHAT THE FUCK LET GO!!”  
“Ouch” cried He Tian.  
“I said let go!” shouted GuanShan, raising his fist...then he stopped.  
He looked at his harm, at his legs, he touched his face and his hair.  
He went back, he was finally in his body again.  
He looked up ready to tell He Tian, but before he could speak, the boy was already over him, smashing his entire body over him.  
“GAHH!! Stop! Gross!!!!”  
He Tian pressed his hands on GuanShan's cheeks, smiling at him.  
“Whad yod looging ad?” spluttered GuanShan.  
He Tian smiled fondly, enjoying the feeling of their heat behind each other skin, clashing as one.  
“Yeah” he said, before lowering himself and kissing him lightly “This is the right way”.  
“FUCK OFF!!”

Such a long day awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Mestizo  
> Find me on tumblr! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun while writing this! See you soon at chapter 2!  
> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Mestizo


End file.
